My Sweet Angel
by Seokkie
Summary: Kim Minseok adalah seorang namja yang kesepian, tapi kesepiannya hilang dengan datangnya XI Luhan kehidupnya tapi semua berubah saat Xi Luhan berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek padanya, dan membuat Minseok putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri tapi aksinya itu dihentikan oleh 'sesosok malaikat' yang mencegahnya.. XiuHan Couple, and all cast.


Hai semuaaa~ Jeje balik lagi nih dengan Fanfic ini, fic ini pendek, abal, ga jelas, dan -apalagiya?- hahaha, sudah lah kalian lanjutkan saja lagi,

nah, jeje binggung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi Kita baca saja lah fic ini,

Let's Cek This Out,

Happy Reading!

Tittle : My Sweet Angel

Cast :

- Kim Minseok

- Xi Luhan

- Kim Joonmyun

- Oh Sehun (Xi Sehun)

_Kebetulan itu tak ada. Semua memang tuhan rencanakan. Mungkin, aku bukan ditakdirkan untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum, tapi aku akan ada disampingmu. _

_Dimana aku selalu ingin menjadi satu-satunya tempat agar kau tak perlu berusaha menciptakan bahagia. Karna aku ada bersama bahagia itu untukmu. Bahkan jika tuhan memberi alur yang berbeda dalam cerita kita.._

_Minseok's POV_

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan pasti. Menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga ini, yang menunjukkan ku pada satu tempat yang memang jadi tujuan terakhirku. Di ujung anak tangga ini. Hingga akhirnya sampai juga pada bibir tangga, perlahan ku buka pintu dihadapanku yang langsung mengantarkanku ke bagian puncak dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kotaku.

Dari sini terlihat beberapa gedung mahatinggi lainnya yang menghiasi pinggiran kota yang banyak dibilang orang sangat indah. Miris mendengar pendapat yang bisa kukatakan hanya sebelah mata itu.

Dunia tak seindah yang terlihat dari sampulnya. Aku rasa mata hati mereka masih tertutup begitu rapat sehingga tak melihat hal lain dari tahta mahkota dunia.

Aku mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesak. Itu yang kurasa. Kesedihanku terasa telah menjalari setiap inci tubuhku. Menyedihkan.

Pandangan ku melekat melihat pemandangan sekitar dari atas sini. Bahkan kampusku juga terlihat cukup jelas dari sini. Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang, mempermainkan rambut lurusku yang kubiarkan tergerai panjang.

Melihat suasana sesepi ini membuatku terbayang segala bebanku, yang menjadi alasan aku berdiri disini. Betapa teganya Tuhan memberikan begitu banyak ujian hidup.

Siapa yang menyangka hal itu, bahkan disaat seperti sekarang, orang tua ku yang seharusnya bisa mengenggam tanganku dan memberikan beberapa mantra kecil yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih berarti di bumi ini. Pergi meninggalkanku.. di rumah elit yang terisi aku, beberapa pelayan, dan supir pribadi. Just it-

Bahkan saat ku beri tahu aku harus dirawat dirumah sakit mereka masih sempat berfikir dan menenangkanku seperti ini, "_Sayang, kuatlah. Jika kau perlu uang bilang saja, kami akan mentransfernya. Bersabarlah, minggu depan kami pastikan sudah kembali. Mengertilah Minseok-ya, ini demi kemajuan perusahaan appamu_". Aku tak habis fikir, apalah arti anak dibanding perusahaan mereka.

Jujur saja, aku tak butuh uang mereka. Dan jika pun aku terlahir kekurangan, aku rela saat sakit seperti ini aku tak diberi pengobatan. Asal mereka bersamaku.

Asma ku memang sudah lama menjadi teman bisu sejak aku kecil. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat asmaku kambuh tak sebanding dengan sesak yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Tuhan, ini begitu menyakitkan.

Dan lagi kekasihku yang sudah menambah daftar duka hidupku. Aku dan dia, sebut saja Luhan, sudah bersama selama 1 tahun terakhir ini.

Pada awalnya aku melihat ia sebagai sosok yang begitu mulia karna pertemuan pertama kami saat itu yang kebetulan, maksudku tuhan rencanakan. Saat itu...

_Flasback~_

"Kau kenapa menangis? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Saat itu dia datang disaat aku merasa sedih. Duduk sendiri dibawah pohon di halaman kampusku yang luas. Di saat itu ia datang dengan senyumnya yang meluluhkan hati. Aku mencoba menghampus air mataku dengan ujung cardiganku.

"Ya . jangan kotori itu, pakai ini". Namja berwajah malaikat itu memberikan sapu tangannya, aku mengambil dari tangannya lalu dia duduk disampingku.

"Terimakasih, kau baik" itu kalimat pertama yang kulontarkan padanya. Dia tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu disini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, dulu aku pernah vacum kuliah dan aku baru sebulan terakhir ini kembali ke korea"

"Memang kemana?"

"Italia". Setelah mendengar jawabanku ia hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kanapa kau menangis?". Dia menatap wajahku intens.

"Tadi saat aku keluar toilet dibelakang kampus aku melihat ada bangkai kucing. Tubuhnya kurus sekali, aku kasihan. Tapi orang-orang tak memperdulikan, aku merasa seperti paling asing disini. Di Italia dulu kucing begitu diperhatikan".

"sekarang kucing itu masih disana?"

"Tidak, aku menguburnya di belakang sana."

"Jangan buat dirimu berbeda, aku juga sangat suka kucing. Bahkan kucingku cukup banyak dirumah. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Kim Minseok, kau?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan.?"

"Oh…salam kenal, hehehe …"

"Tuh kan.. kalau tertawa kau terlihat lebih baik. yeppeuda, jangan bermurung hanya karna hal sepele. Kehidupan itu berlipat-lipat lebih sulit dari hal seperti ini Minseok. Jika kau butuh teman, aku siap kapanpun"

"Aku ini tampan XI Luhan-ssi! tapi kamsahamnida Luhan-sshi, aku merasa lebih baik karna mu. Aku harap kita menjadi teman baik"

"Jangan formal gitu, kita akan menjadi teman sekarang. Panggil aku Luhan saja bagaimana?"

"Haha.. baiklah Luhan"

Sejak itu aku semakin dekat dengannya. Di saat senggang ia sering mengajakku pergi menjelajahi tempat-tempat yang cantik dari kota . Wajar saja, Luhan mengambil jurusan managemet bisnis dan untuk tugasnya ia sering pergi keperusahaan appanya untuk membantu appanya mengurus perusahaannya.

Aku senang berada disampingnya, terkadang ia becerita tentang kisah-kisah singkat namun memiliki beribu pesan yang membuatku merasa lebih kuat. Dia mengajarkanku arti kehidupan ini. Tak salah bila banyak yang menjadi temannya.

Dari Luhan lah aku mulai terbuka dengan orang lain dari mulai mengenal saudaranya yang memiliki pribadi unik, terkadang berwajah _flat_ tapi kadang-kadang bisa mendadak manja juga, dia selalu disampingku hingga teman-teman lain yang kini mulai bisa menerima kehadiran ku.

Hingga suati saat Luhan mengutarakan ketertarikannya padaku sejak awal kami bertemu. Perasaan bahagiaku bertambah lagi ketika ia memintaku menjadi namjachingunya.

Terang saja aku menyetujui itu semua, kesempatan ini mungkin tak akan datang yang kedua kali. Beberapa bulan kami lewati dengan lancar, bahkan Tuhan seperti merencanakan ini begitu rapi.

Di beberapa agenda kampus kami sering bertemu dalam rangkaian formal atau nonformal. Sampai-sampai saudaranya (read Sehun) bilang dimana ada aku pasti hyungnya ada.

Hingga teguran-Nya kembali datang disaat aku dan Luhan sama-sama lengah. Luhan mulai jarang terlihat dan ponselnya jauh dari kata aktif, ketika kutanyakan pada Sehun, saudaranya itu hanya angkat bahu.

Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini tempramen Luhan sedang tak terkontrol, tugas-tugasnya menumpuk juga, dan mungkin beberapa masalah yang harus dihadapinya tapi saengnya tak pernah bercerita padanya.

Aku mulai khawatir dengan Luhan, disaat perasaannya kalut seperti ini, aku bahkan tak tahu keberadaannya. Jahat. Itu yang dapat kugambarkan untuk diriku. Suatu sore saat jam kuliahku baru saja usai, aku melihat Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan.

Aku mengejarnya dan medapati dirinya yang begitu sibuk dengan beberapa buku tebal milik perpustakaan. Perlahan aku menyapanya, tatapannya begitu kaget melihat kehadiranku. Aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia menjauhiku.

Awalnya ia tak menggrubis omonganku dan lebih memilih tak menganggapku. Aku memegang tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan seketika ia menariknya dengan tatapan sengit yang sulit kugambarkan. Dia berdiri dan berteriak seperti frustasi sendiri.

"Jangan ganggu aku, kau tak bisa melihat aku sedang sibuk. Jangan membuat aku tambah frustasi !"

Belum sempat aku membela dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tak bisa mengerti keadaanku hah.. Ck ! payah !"

Kata-kata itu terasa sulit dijabarkan, mungkin saat itu wajahku begitu telihat bodoh menatapnya. Hal itu sulit dipercaya.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada disana mulai memperhatikan kami dan sampai penjaga perpustakaanpun datang dan menasehati kami berdua. Sekilas kulihat raut kesal itu masih tergambar jelas pada air mukanya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku belum menjadi orang yang begitu peduli serta memahami mau Luhan. Namja yang terlihat tegar dan lembut itu kini seketika menjadi emosional.

Setelah kejadian itu ia begitu sulit di temukan seakan tak ingin melihat wajahku muncul dihadapannya.

Aku bernafas dengan perlahan mengontrol dorongan hati yang sudah meraung dan memaksaku menangis. Mengingat semua itu membuatku kelabakan hingga nafasku tak dapat ku kontrol dan asmaku kembali kambuh.

Aku sempat ambruk ditempat, dengan susah payah aku mengambil inhaler yang ada di tas kecil yang selalu ku bawa. Kalian tahu.. semprotan itu sangat membantuku, terlebih disaat genting seperti ini.

Setelah nafasku teratur seketika itu juga air mata ku meleleh melewati pipi hingga daguku. Aku seperti orang yang benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Dan mulai mengingat tujuanku datang ketempat ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

_Flashback End_

Mencoba tenang, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu sudut dari gedung besar ini. Aku mengintip kebawah, dimana itu yang akan menjadi tempat mendaratku.

Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, meninggalkan semua itu begitu memilukan tapi menjalani hidup sepahit itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Aku hadir pun tak ada yang perduli, bahkan seperti tak diharapkan. Semuanya sama saja. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dan menetralisir smeuanya.

Satu langkah.. kembali muncul tali-tali yang terajut membentuk sebuah memori lama tentang eomma.. appa..

Dua langkah.. kini terbesit gambaran wajah pangeranku yang kini entah dimana. Ia begitu manis sehingga akan ada rasa

pahit diujung rasa manisnya. Kini tinggal satu langkah dan semua akan lenyap.. Dengan gemetar kuangkat sedikit kakiku, dan..

"WA.. seru ! Sedikit lagi.."

Aigo ! apa itu ? Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara yang kuyakini bukan imajinasiku.

Dan benar saja aku melihat seorang namja yang agak asing bagiku, rautnya begitu tertarik melihat apa yang kulakukan.

Rambutnya hitam dengan tinggi yang tidak begitu menjulang, kulitnya putih porselen begitu jelas dengan balutan kaos putih dan sweeter soft blue.

Lengan jaketnya ditarik hingga sesiku dan tangannya diselipkan di kantong celana jeansnya.

"Apa yang seru ? Dasar aneh" gerutuku kesal melihat kehadiran namja yang ku akui tampan itu.

"haha.. bukankah kau mau.." dia membuat isyarat orang melompat.

"terus apa urusanmu? Pergilah, menganggu saja"

"aish.. shireo, aku sudah disini duluan.. lanjutkan saja, aku tak akan mengganggu" ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

"aigo, memangnya aku sedang memainkan drama apa.. Sampai ditontonin gitu !"

"Aigo.. Neo.. cantik-cantik galak juga. Baiklah aku pergi, tapi apa ada yang mau kau titipkan padaku, secara aku akan menjadi saksi terakhir dari hidupmu?"

Aku ingin membentaknya karena berkata aku cantik, karena aku yakin sekali kalau aku itu tampan!

Aku menatap wajahnya ragu, lalu ku ambil sebuah sapu tangan dari tas serba gunaku. Ya.. kalian tahu itu, ini milik Luhan. Aku tak akan membiarkan sapu tangan ini terkena darah kematianku.

"Ini, tolong kasih ke namjachinguku"

"Mworago? Kenal saja tidak, bagaimana memberikannya"

"Oh iya.. aku lupa"

"Tenang.. tenang.. kau kuliah disana kan?" Namja itu menunjuk kampusku.

"Ne, bagaimana kau tahu? Kau juga mahasiswa sana?"

"Begitulah, sebenarnya aku juga sering melihatmu.. err.. bersama namjachingumu"

"Benarkah, tapi wajahmu cukup asing. Ah.. lupakan, siapa namamu"

"Suho" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Minseok"

"Sudah tahu" jawabnya cepat. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, lalu mengulurkan tanganku untuk memberikan sapu tangan itu. Dan ia mengambilnya.

"Ha.. kau ini, mau mati saja masih merepotkan. Sebagai ganti aku juga punya titipan Minseok-ya"

"Loh? Aku kan mau mati"

"Ya ampun, ini kenang-kenangan dariku, tanda kita pernah bertemu. Nanti kalau kau tak suka, berikan saja pada malaikat. Mungkin ia suka"

"Hm.. ya.. ya.. terserah, mana kenang-kenanganmu itu?"

Namja bernama Suho itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah amplop kecil berwarna baby blue. Dia menyerahkan amplop itu padaku.

"Jangan buka sekarang ya, tunggu kita tak bertatap muka"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Kini Suho mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, pandanganku kembali fokus pada hamparan udara yang akan membebaskanku terjatuh kebawah.

Tapi.. kok terdengar begitu mengerikan ya. Aku mundur sedikit dan menoleh kebelakang.

Benar perasaanku, namja itu tak benar-benar pergi. Dia berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu keluar.

Saat aku melihatnya, terlihat dia langsung terkekeh kecil melihatku.

"Kenapa mundur? Kau takut?" Pertanyaannya seperti menyindirku. Tapi harus kuakui, saat ini kematian dengan cara ini terbayang begitu mengerikan.

"Suho, kira-kira kalau aku lompat sekarang akan sakit tidak? Atau aku langsung mati?"

"Hahaha.. kau ini, semua bisa terjadi. Mendekatlah kesini, kuberitahu sebuah kisah luar biasa"

Aku menatap ragu antara Suho atau lompat, setelah ku pertimbangkan mungkin ada baiknya mendengarkannya.

Namja ini baik kok. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Baik, aku dengarkan"

"Jadi begini, dulu ada seorang namja yang mungkin nasibnya tak jauh beda denganmu saat ini. Dia frustasi karna berbagai masalah dihidupnya yang begitu rumit untuknya. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa sendiri karna orang tuanya yang lebih sering berada diluar kota atau negeri dibanding disamping anak itu"

"wah, anak itu pasti ngerti posisiku sekarang. Aku juga mengalami hal itu"

"Diam dulu, kau menyambar saja... jadi.. Karena itu si anak yang mencari jati diri sendiri jadi merasa begitu bebas saat bersama teman-temannya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan hobinya yang baru, yaitu balapan mobil. Masalah duit taruhannya jelas dia tak ambil pusing, keluarganya kaya raya sehingga apa pun bisa dilakukannya."

"Tapi gak lama orang tuanya tahu kerjaan dia, ya gak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak mereka memotong uang sakunya. Dia mulai panik tuh, ditambah karna uang saku yang gak sebanyak dulu membuat namjachingu-nya jarang bersamanya. Dan si namja udah ngerasa kayak di putus sepihak, walau namjachingunya itu belum bilang langsung.

"Namja itu pun mulai frustasi, hingga teman-temannya mulai menyarankan dia untuk mencoba obat terlarang dan nasib baik saat mereka transaksi polisi datang tapi namja itu bisa kabur tanpa dilibatkan apapun karna teman-temannya mengerti masalah hidup si namja yang sekaligus sahabat mereka."

"Kehilangan teman, yeoja, bahkan orang tua yang tak memperdulikannya membuat dia merasa seperti orang yang tak ada artinya dalam naskah Tuhan. Hingga ia memutuskan mengakhiri semua penderitaannya, dan berdiri di tempat kamu berdiri tadi."

"Hm.. terus dia lompat gak? Atau kau ganggu juga saat dia mau lompat"

"Aish, kau ini. Diam dan dengarkan sampai akhir. Dia lompat beneran, dan entah kenapa Tuhan masih ragu jadi dia belum mati ditempat. Sekujur tubuhnya remuk, tapi masih ada deru nafas yang terdengar darinya.

Dengan segera dia di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, saat itu lah keajaban baru datang dan menunjukkan titik terang.

Samar-samar si namja masih menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Ia bisa merasakan orang tuanya datang saat itu, tangisan mereka pecah melihat tubuh anaknya.

Dan lagi hal tak terduga datang, namjachingunya. Ia rasakan si namjanya sempat menggenggam tangannya dan baru ia sadari saat namjachingu nya menjauh dia sedang mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan bersama orang tua si namja. Dan lagi orang tuanya sudah mempersiapkan rumah dan posisi si namja di perusahaannya.

Dan rencananya semua itu akan diberi tahu kepada anaknya saat kelulusannya yang tinggal satu semester lagi. Titik terang itu datang disaat yang salah, si namja menyematkan senyum kecil mendengar niat tulus mereka yang baru ia sadari itu hingga malaikat menjemputnya dan mengubur semua itu. namjachingu na tak henti-hentinya menangis menatap namjachingunya, begitupun orang tuanya.

Tapi terlambat. Dan begitulah, sekarang terserah deh adegan kamu yang tadi mau dilanjut seperti namja itu apa enggak. Tapi kau harus ingat penyesalan pasti datang terakhir Minseok-ya" Suho menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatapku.

"Aku tau, mungkin kau benar, mungkin mati memang bukan jalan yang baik untukku. Aku hanya perlu sedikit lebih bersabar menunggu waktunya"

" Itu terdengar manis, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Terima kasih telah membantuku malam ini, ternyata keberadaanmu tak seratus persen menganggu"

"haha.. bisa saja. Aku senang juga tak sia-sia bercerita panjang"

"Baiklah.. aku putuskan tak jadi lompat Suho-ya"

Tin.. Tin.. Terdengar suara ponselku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat pengingat hari ini. Tepat pukul 00.00 tanggal 26 Maret, hari ulang tahunku. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ulang tahun hari ini" Suara Suho membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan terkekeh kecil.

"Saengil cukhae Minseok-ya, semoga kau tambah dewasa dan lebih kuat"

Dia menatapku sesaat lalu aku menatap langit malam ini. Entah mengapa malam yang kukira kelabu tadi terlihat begitu cerah.

Aku mencermati, lebih tepatnya mengaminkan semua doa Suho itu. Ku pejamkan mata dan dengan harapan ini kututurkan semuanya, semoga tuhan mebuatnyanya nyata.

"Gomawoyo Suho-ya, kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku malam ini." Aku tersenyum dan menoleh arahnya. Dia membalas dengan seulas senyum yang tak kalah manis.

_Rrrrrtt... Rrrrrtt.._

"Omona, Minseok-ya aku permisi sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang menghubungiku, sebentar ya.."

"Ah, kokjonghajima. Gwenchana.." (ah, jangan khawatir. Tak apa)

Suho langsung berdiri , berjalan pergi dan sedikit berlari sambil merogoh sakunya. Aku menatap punggung bidangnya sekilas dan memalingkan pandanganku pada lautan sekat gelap yang menutupi lapisan bagian bumi ini.

Udara menjadi tak sedingin tadi, semua terasa lebih baik. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Sedang apa tuan, disini sudah sepi sekali. Gedung ini sudah tutup, mari keluar.."

"Chankaman (tunggu), tadi ada temanku. Sepertinya dia ada disamping situ" Aku menarik tangan petugas keamanan itu kesamping tapi... kosong.

"Sudahlah tuan, sebaiknya anda pulang saja. Disini hanya tinggal anda sendiri"

"Tapi.. tapi tadi ada teman saya pak, dia juga disini"

"Anda mungkin mengantuk, ini sudah tengah malam. Jangan buat keributan nanti aku bisa dipecat" Rutuknya padaku. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Saat kami keluar aku melihat sapu tangan yang aku titipkan pada Suho tadi, terikat di pegangan pintu.

"Pak ini sapu tangan saya !" teriakku girang seperti memecahkan kasus besar.

"Yasudah ambilah, lalu turun. Saya sudah harus ganti jaga dengan teman saya"

Dengan kesal aku mengikuti petugas itu keluar. Saat dia khawatir akan keadaanku yang sedikit pucat dan menyarankan agar diantar, aku menolak.

Memang aku seperti orang tak waras atau apa hah? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sesampai dirumah, suasana seperti biasa.

Keriuhan para pelayanku yang mencariku, ketika aku datang mereka langsung bersyukur bukan kepalang.

"Tuan muda, ku kira anda kabur kemana.." aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Tuan muda aku kira anda diculik, kan anda cantik"aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Tuan muda aku kira anda frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri" mendengar komentar yang satu ini seketika keributan mereka

hening. Mereka saling menatap karna takut menyinggungku.

"Hahaha.. kau ada-ada saja" Aku tertawa atas tebakannya yang tepat itu dan beberapa dari mereka ikut tertawa.

Yah beginilah suasana rumahku, walau hanya ada mereka aku kini bisa mensyukuri semua nya.

_*esoknya*_

"chagi, bangun.. sudah pagi.." Aku sedikit menggeliat dibalik selimutku. Seperti suara Luhan. Ah yang benar saja, aku pasti mimpi. Aku kan kurang tidur.

"Minseok-ya.. saengil cukhae" Kali ini suara nya semakin jelas, aku membuka mataku.. dan... Gelap. Tapi apa itu?

kulihat ada beberapa cahaya kecil di sudut kamarku. Penasaran. Dan ketika aku akan bangkit..

"SURPRISE..!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu kamarku. Aku tak percaya ini, disini ada eomma, appa, Luhan, Sehun dan beberapa pelayan setiaku.

Ini luar biasa, aku teringat fikiran bodoh ku kemarin. Suho benar, sesal ada diakhir, bersabar sedikit lagi, titik terang itu akan datang.

"Saengil cukhahamnida..

Saengil cukhahamnida..

Saranghaneun Minseok-ya..

Happy birthday to you.." Mereka semua bernyanyi lalu aku meniup lilin dari kue yang dibawa Luhan.

Setelah itu ia mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Mianhe chagi, aku sempat memarahimu. Saat itu tugasku banyak ditambah menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini untukmu. Kau tahu, orang tuamu menyiapkan liburan besar untuk kita semua"

"Gwenchana, aku senang kau sudah tak tempramen lagi"

"Minseok-ya, kau sudah besar sekarang.." Tiba-tiba eomma memelukku, sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Malam ini akan ada pesta perayaan ulang tahunmu sekaligus perayaan atas suksesnya perusahaan appa yang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahan di Itali yang sudah appa incar.." Aku langsung memeluk appa sambil membisikkan terimakasih untuk semuanya.

Suasana yang begitu haru, tak terbayang jika kemarin aku lompat dan hari seindah ini harus dibayar dengan bunga yang bertebaran di makamku, serta tangisan mereka yang tak ingin kudengar.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai keluar dari ruanganku, untuk mempersiapkan pesta di rumah.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian aku pun keluar kamar, ternyata diluar ramai menyiapkan pesta malam ini. Dekorasi yang menyenakan. Mataku tertuju pada Sehun yang akan pergi, aku sedikit berlari mendekatinya.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"

"ke kampuslah, ada sedikit urusan dan sekalian membagikan undanganmu kebeberapa rekan"

"oh begitu.. Sehun, kau kan sering ikut mendata siswa di perpustakaan. Apa kau kenal orang yang bernama Suho?"

"Suho? sepertinya tak asing. Cuma aku sedikit lupa, nanti aku coba cari datanya.."

"Gomawoyo, kau baik sekali. Jarang-jarang kan.." dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau tau, tolong undang dia juga ya" aku memohon untuk ini.

"iya.. iya.." jawab Sehun, aku senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu datang. It's party time ! Aku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah.

"chagi, kau cantik sekali" Luhan memujiku, aku mengembangkan senyum terbaikku. Suasana disini begitu indah.

"Aku ini tampan Xi Luhan!" ucapku pura-pura kesal, padahal aku sangat malu sekarang.

Tapi ini terlalu ramai, aku tak melihat sosok yang telah menjadi malaikat hidupku itu. Apa Sehun belum memberi tahunya?

"Kenapa? Wajahmu gelisah"

"ani, Luhan-ah apa Sehun datang?"

"katanya tadi gitu, tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat saja" Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mngerti.

Semua berjalan lancar bahkan ini diluar ekspetasi ku, pesta yang meriah. Dari acara pembuka sampai penutup semuua tertata rapi sesuai rencana. Hiruk pikuk bahagia membahana di ruangan yang luas ini. Semu hadir... ya, semua kecuali satu orang. Suho.

Setelah pesta selesai aku mencari sosok Sehun. saat para tamu undangan mulai sepi barulah aku bisa melihat batang hidungnya.

"Sehun, mana Suho itu. Apa kau tak mengundangnya?"

Aneh sekali, raut Sehun jadi tegang gitu. Aku terus mendesaknya berbicara hingga dia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau tau dia dimana memangnya? kabar yang ku dapat dia memang anak kampus kita, tapi itu sebulan lalu. Dan Suho itu nick name dari teman-temannya nama Aslinya itu Kim JoonMyun." Sehun menceda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Dan.. Yang kudengar dia itu.. err meninggal karna bunuh diri, melompat dari gedung dekat kampus kita itu, kau tahu?"

Aku tersentak mendengar penjabaran Sehun, sebulan lalu? Apa maksud kalimatnya. Otakku susah merespon kalimat itu.

"Kata mantan teman-temannya hidup dia sulit hingga harus bunuh diri. Bahkan teman-temannya ada yang masuk penjara karna kasus narkoba."

Ha ? cerita itu.. Berarti namja yang kemarin Suho maksud itu dirinya sendiri? Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapinya, dadaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku kehilangan kendali, asmaku. Sakit sekali.

Aku melihat Sehun panik, dan memanggil beberapa orang disekitar untuk membantuku. Tak lama Luhan datang membawakan inhalerku, dengan segera ia membantuku. Kepalaku begitu pusing, semua kebingunganku terasa berputar-putar di otakku.

Aku pun berpamitan untuk balik ke kamar duluan. Menaiki anak tangga karna kamarku dilantai dua. Ha.. Suho. Namja misterius yang secara tak langsung menyelamatkan nyawaku itu, sudah tak ada.

Aku kembali teringat sesuatu, saat itu ia menitipkan amplop. Ya ! amplop itu yang katanya kenang-kenang untukku.

Secepatnya aku mencari tas yang kubawa kemarin, dan.. Matta ! ini dia amplop kecil berwarna baby blue, dipinggir amplop itu ada tulisan 'sweet Suho' .

Dan isinya hanya foto, disitu ada seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Suho. Rautnya begitu bahagia difoto itu.

Tersenyum begitu tulus, kyeopta. Dibaliknya ada tulisan tangannya

_'Terimasih untuk semua orang yang masih memperhatikanku'_.

Mantra itu begitu simple namun begitu tulus ia ucapkan.

Suho-ya, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Kau malaikat yang sangat tulus. Kenanganmu ini pasti kusimpan. Aku menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut mataku.

Sudah terlalu malam, aku mengantuk. Tak ingin berlama, karna takut angin malam membuatku sesak. Aku menutup jendela, Tapi..

Tunggu, dibawah sana.. aku lihat dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu seperti memberi isyarat padaku agar tidak menangis. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ya ampun.. mataku tak bisa bernegosiasi agar tak menagis, sungguh kenyataan yang sulit digambarkan. aku berjanji akan mencari keberadaan terakhirnya. Makamnya. Aku ingin meluapkan terima kasihku.

Melalui dia, tuhan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya kuanggap hilang. Hingga penyesalanku tak datang.

Dia seperti membuka kaca mata hitamku, sehingga kini aku bisa melihat warna lain dunia ini selain hitam.

Aku memberi isyarat janji padanya, dia tertawa tanpa suara. Lalu menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

Haa.. aku rasa kalian juga tahu orang yang aku maksud di bawah sana.. tanpa perlu kuberi tahu. Iya kan ?

_- END_

Suho : Kenapa aku mesti meninggal sih di fic ini? sedih banget..

MInseok : Iya, aku juga sedih, Suho-ya ceritamu sedih sekali, huks,, aku sampai menangis memerankannya.

Suho : Tapi setidaknya kau tidak jadi bunuh diri kan Minseokkie,

Minseok : Iya sih, hiks.. gomawo Suho hueeeee~

Suho : ne, cheonma Minseok hyung.

Author : YA! YA! Minseok, Luhan, Sehun ayo balik ke We're Always Together..

Minseok, Luhan, Sehun : Neee~ pai pai Suho hyung~

Suho : Byeee~

Author : Hei Hei, bow bersama dulu, annyeongg *bowbersamaallcast*


End file.
